


A Talk About Love

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Jem asks his parents how they met and fell in love. A cute and fluffy one-shot of the Carstairs family.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Jonah Carstairs/Ke Wen Yu, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 14





	A Talk About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

The Shanghai Institute, 1866

The Shanghai Institute was quiet, save for the violin music that poured out from under the music room door. The sweet, haunting melody floated out into the hallway where a six year old Jem stood. He reached up onto his tiptoes, grabbed the door handle, and turned it.

His father was standing in the center of the room, his violin propped on his shoulder. His arm was moving the bow back and forth across the strings, coaxing the beautiful notes out. Jem’s mother sat in one of the over stuffed arm chairs in front of Jonah, staring at him with a look of total love and devotion.

At the sound of the door opening, Wen Yu looked up, a smile breaking across her face. “Jian,” She said, reaching towards her son. “Come here.”

Jem ran to his mother, happily crawling into her lap. She wrapped her strong arms around him, and hugged him close.

Jonah was still playing the violin, but the melody had changed from haunting to something sweet and happy. He smiled at Jem. “This is part of the song I wrote your mother before we were married. It’s the only reason she decided to be with me.” He winked at his wife.

Jem’s mother laughed. “It’s partly true,” she said. “Though your beautiful music was one of the first things I noticed about you, it was your horrible Mandarin that really caught my attention. I knew I just had to help you with it, so I thought the best way to do that was by becoming your wife.”

Jonah stopped playing, lowering his violin. “Well, I must say, you haven’t done a great job in teaching me. Have you heard me trying to have a conversation with your sister? I always make a complete fool of myself.” There was nothing challenging in his tone. He was smiling, laughing at his own inability to speak the language well.

Even though he was young, Jem was still awed by the peace that surrounded his parents when they were together. They could laugh and joke with each other, and neither of them would get upset. Jem knew what his parents had was special. He had seen his father, after a long day of being the Head of the Institute, come into the room, obviously overwhelmed by whatever task he had dealt with that day. Jem’s mother would say nothing, just wrap her arms around her husband, and Jem could visibly see his father relax, his shoulders slumping, his jaw unclenching. Jem knew his days of worrying about love was years away, but he did know he wanted something like what his parents had.

Jem looked at his father, his expression questioning. “Papa, when did you know you were in love with mama?”

Jonah looked at his son lovingly, a sweet smile spreading across his face. “Well, I knew the moment I saw her, really.” He knelt down I’m front of his wife and son so he was eye-level with them. “I saw her walking towards me, and the world seemed to disappear around us. It was just me and her. Once I actually had a conversation with her, I really knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life in her presence.” He reached to hold his wife’s hand. “ And then, I saw her battle a demon. I saw how strong and fast she was. I could tell she was a warrior, through and through. I was besotted.”

Wen Yu reached up and lightly ran her fingers along his cheek. “You are such a romantic. What your father is failing to mention,” Wen Yu said, looking at Jem, “is that I was gravely injured during that battle. We were still in London, and he took me back to the Institute and called for the Silent Brothers. He refused to leave my side, even when the Brothers tried to make him leave the room. He would not leave until he knew for certain I was going to be alright.” She was smiling lovingly at Jonah. “That’s the moment I knew I was in love with him.”

Jem couldn’t imagine standing up to the Silent Brothers. He had never been face to face with one, but he had seen them around, healing wounded Shadowhunters in the Institute. He had always thought they were somewhat terrifying. “Papa, you stood up to the Silent Brothers for mama?”

Jonah chuckled. “My boy, love can make you do things you wouldn’t normally do.” He then leaned in and have his wife a quick kiss, and looked at Jem. “One day, you are going to find someone that you will do absolutely anything for. You will do everything in your power to make sure they are safe and happy and, if they love you, they will do the same for you. Love is a gift from the Angel, Jem. And always remember, love is worth the wait.”

Jem wouldn’t really consider the words his father had said until years later, when a beautiful girl with a kind face and steady gray eyes would walk into his life. When silver fire burned in his veins. Jem would remember the sound of his fathers violin, the beautiful and haunting melody that had filled the room. He would recall the dulcet sound of his mother’s laughter, the fire crackling in the grate. But, for tonight, Jem would allow himself to be surrounded by his parents’ unconditional love.

Not long after, Wen Yu and Jonah put Jem to bed. They sat beside Jem, watching their son peacefully sleep.

“A talk about love,” Wen Yu whispered. “At 6 years old. He really is your son.” She was quietly laughing.

Jonah looked at her, and kissed her cheek. He couldn’t help but agree with her on that front.


End file.
